king_of_thievesfandomcom-20200213-history
Outfits
There arare currently a totalof 8 outfits. Outfits can onlyregise be crafted/upgraded by magic items. Version 2.0- 2.6 Simple Black The default outfit. Only has a base stat of 40 . It's cannot be upgraded. Obtained at the start of the game. Nimble Foot The character obtains a red cloth that is used as a mask around his head, and uses a short red trail. This outfit starts with a base stat of 50 health. Most recommended for beginners. Made with 3 leaves. Golden Blaze The character gets a golden arrow-shaped hat, pointing down to his eyes, with a gold coin painting on the arrow, with a bright yellow trail with sparkles. Starts out with a base stat of 80 Health and a base stat of 20% Gold Steal Bonus. Made with 3 powders and a mushroom. Lucky Face The character uses a green "three-leafed shamrock shaped" mask that resembles a clover and a green shamrock trail. This outfit boasts 80 Base Health and 10% Base Gem Steal Chance Bonus. Made with 3 powders and 3 mushrooms. Wise Eye The character uses blue three-lensed night goggles, and has a blue gem trail behind him. It's stats at level 1 are: 100 health, 10% Gem Steal Chance Bonus and 20% Best Gem Pick Chance Bonus. Made with 3 Mushrooms and 3 Eyes. Purple Splash The character uses a purple, mardi gras mask, with a green trail. 110 Health, 20% Gold Steal Bonus and 20% Gem Steal Chance Bonus. Made with 4 mushrooms and 4 eyes. Advanced thief.Full of color. White Shadow The character's skin becomes white, has a black, "V" shaped mask, red glowing eyes and a red trail, with occasional literal white shadows appearing on the trail. Currently the best craftable outfit in the game. 130 health, 30% gold bonus, 30% gem steal chance bonus and 30% best gem chance. Made with 8 mushrooms and 8 eyes. King of Kings The King of Kings outfit can only be obtained by winning the King of Kings league. It's currently the best outfit of the game, having ultimately 350 health, 80% gold steal bonus, 80% gem steal chance and 80% best gem pick chance. It cannot be upgraded. There is only one King of Kings outfit user, so if there is a new winner, the previous owner of the outfit will lose it. Version 2.7-2.8-2.9 Each outfit no longer has stats,(replaced by thrones) they are now for decoration only. However, 14 new outfits were added in this update, which add up to "22" outfits in total. Now outfit are no longer crafted with magic items but are rather obtained in thethe Style-o-Thief machine. Outfits are also divided into "ranks" based on rarity, The ranks include: wood, stone, silver, gold, and diamond. Note:In the version 2.8 there are added new 12 outfits and one in the 2.9 update (outfits total now it's 45) Now, 13 outfits are obtained with Style-o-Thief Machine and orbs. The old outfits are collocated in different ranks (Simple Black and Nimble Foot in the wood rank,Golden Blaze and Lucky Face in stone rank,Wise Eye and Purple Splash in silver rank,White Shadow in gold rank and King of Kings in diamond rank). New Outfits Include: Wood Rank: # Gemball Player # Guard Hunter # Gem Miner # Greedy Santa (Obtained only during December 17-January 17.) # Ice Cream Maker (from 2.8) # Robothief (from 2.8/obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) Stone Rank: # Revenge Maker # Violet Horn # Clever Clover Silver Rank: # Brute Viking # Sly Smile # Plague Doctor Gold Rank: # Shiny Knight # Dare Devil # Diamond Skull # Snow Racer (Obtained only during December 17-January 17.) Diamond Rank: # Ancient Mocker (from 2.8/obtained from only thieves who are register in King of Thieves before March 15,2015) Category:Outfits Category:Game elements